


Green Eyed Stranger

by Girl_WithTheDirtyMind



Series: Dirty, Sexy Times: You/Dean Winchester [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Begging, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dark Dean Winchester, Dean Being an Asshole, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fear, Impala Sex, Intimidation, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Minor Humiliation, Minor Violence, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Road Rage, Rough Sex, Roughness, Scary Dean Winchester, Sex Games, Sex on the Impala, Sexy Game of Tag, Smut, Some Fluff, Spanking, Threats, Timid Reader, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dean being sweet, porn with some feelings, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_WithTheDirtyMind/pseuds/Girl_WithTheDirtyMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You lose you temper one night on a deserted back road after some asshole in a classic Impala honks and yells at you. So of course you smash his headlights on a whim. Needless to say the driver isn't too thrilled about that. . . At all. </p><p>Trigger Warning: A hint of non-con in some places throughout the story, so if that bothers you please proceed with caution :) </p><p>Road Rage fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Every Back Road Leads to Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Again, Dean is frightening to the reader at first so if that will coax out your personal "flashbacks from 'Nam" please read with caution! :) 
> 
> Otherwise enjoy some dirty Dean Winchester smut!

You’d had a shitty day. Plain and simple.

College wasn’t well. . . “ _Working out_ ” for lack of a better term and you’d had it. Part of you was thinking that shoving as much of your shit in your car and driving until the piece of crap broke down, didn’t really seem all that bad.

Uprooting your life and just starting over. _Yeah that sounded great._

Somewhere you didn’t recognize a single soul. . .

It seemed ridiculous that at 19 years old, you were already fantasizing about "etchi sketching" your life, but it was honestly how you felt. All of this you were contemplating while you sat at a stop sign on a deserted crossroad.

You must’ve cruised at least 10 miles or so out of town, driving aimlessly was a sort of stress relief for you. Lately though it wasn’t doing the trick. At this point you either needed to get in a brutal fight, or have some mind blowing sex.

“Yeah I’ll get right on that,” you snorted at yourself. The night was dark, your dim headlights only illuminated the gravel road about 15 feet in front of you, the rest of your surroundings were all shapes and tall corn fields.

Since the road was so deserted, you threw your shabby ride into park and laid your head heavily on the steering wheel with a dejected sigh. Maybe you could just live out in one of these corn fields for the rest of your life. . . Avoid the harvesting tractors as long as you could and then move to the next.

“How desperate can you get ?” you asked yourself.

Under the curtain of your (h/c) hair, you must have missed the headlights shining brightly behind you. You weren’t sure how long they sat there when a loud horn ripped through the quiet country night, with no warning whatsoever.

The sudden noise evoked a surprised scream from your throat, and you sat up so quickly your head bounced off of the hard driver seat headrest.

“ _Fuck_!” you cried out at the disorienting pain, and another honk blared in your ears.

“Hey move that piece of crap, some of us have places to be!” Came a rough very masculine voice from the car behind you. That was it. You were so fucking done with this shit. People everywhere thought they could walk all over you because you were small, cute, and female but you’d had enough!

 _Hello this guy hasn’t even seen you! He probably thinks your some drunk hick!_ A voice called somewhere in the back of your mind, and you were about to listen and leave when the asshole behind you yelled again,

“Where the fuck did you learn how to drive! Get a move on asshole!” he roared angrily.

As if pure psychotic rage took over your body, you twisted the key and yanked it from the ignition, completely forgetting to turn off your lights, and flung your door open. You swung your legs out of the car, and swiftly marched to the front of his, squinting slightly against the his bright headlights.

His car was a classic Chevy Impala, shiny and black, and quite frankly one of the sexiest cars you’d ever stood next to. He clearly cared about it a lot, and you were feeling reckless.

“You like to yell at strangers, huh?” you cried, not really caring about how stupid the words coming out were. “Well guess what? You messed with the wrong bitch today, you bastard!”

Without much thinking involved you lifted your heel clad foot and shoved the point of it into his stupid bright headlight with as much force as you could muster. The heel snapped off in the headlight, which shattered in a satisfying show of violence.

The satisfaction only lasted about two seconds though, when you realized the man - the now horrifyingly _pissed off_ man - was already out of his car and absolutely fuming. _Oh shit._

“You broke my fucking headlight,” his voice was so calm that shivers tingled down your spine. But then, “You broke my _FUCKING_ HEADLIGHT!” you jumped about a foot in the air when he yelled, and an embarrassing yelp escaped your lips.

“I - I’m,” your mouth was open, but you couldn’t get any words out. The stranger raised his eyebrows expectantly, if not a hair tauntingly, and took a step forward,

“You’re - you’re. . . What?” he mimicked your stutter, looking like an absolute psycho. _Oh man he really cares about his car._ With the heel of your shoe broken you limped backward to the good headlight, not-so-discreetly putting the car between the two of you.

You squared your small shoulders,

“Well you shouldn’t be yelling at strangers, you never know who you might piss off.” your voice was much more confident than you felt. He relaxed his shoulders abruptly, and you watched his eyes as they travelled up and down your body.

Naturally you crossed your arms over your chest, but you really looked at him for the first time. He looked to be about 10 inches taller than you, older than you. . .in his 30’s maybe, and strong - _very_ strong -, and now that you were actually looking, perhaps the most gorgeous man you’d ever fucking seen.

Those beautiful green eyes were narrowed at you, and you snapped out of it when he gave you a level look.

“And you think it’s a good idea to fuck with a stranger’s ride in the middle of nowhere, huh?” he dramatically shifted his eyes around the countryside as if looking for something, “A little girl like you, out here all alone? What are you. . . like 19 _maybe_?”  _Not old enough to know better apparently._

You gulped audibly and your face heated up when he smirked, clearly happy with himself for making you feel vulnerable.

“Are you threatening me mister?” your slight southern drawl escaped on that one, and your voice quaked a little bit. _Get it together ._ “Cause I would hate to see what would happen if you were.”

His jaw clenched visibly, the masculine tick made your knees weak.

“Is that right?” he ground out, clearly not happy with you doing the threatening. You knew you were digging a hole, but you couldn’t bring yourself to care. . . You felt alive for the first time in months, and you weren’t about to give up this thrilling high so quickly.

So very slowly, you removed your useless shoe and tossed it into the ditch, then removed your good heel and waved it around tauntingly.

“Don’t you even think about it sweetheart,” he warned, his voice so low it made your stomach flutter. Again blocking out all survival instincts you sent the sharp heel flying into the working headlight, and again it shattered, but your shoe didn’t break that time.

“Hey!” he shouted and lunged at you with such speed, that only your instinctive flinch got you just out of his reach. Then you took off to the back of his car, heel still in hand, and smashed the right taillight.

“God dammit!” oh fuck he was right behind you, but you were in too deep to surrender now. There was no telling what he might do if you stopped running, he was a stranger after all.

With that in mind you flung your shoe into the last working taillight and focused all of your energy on making it back to your shitty car.

“You’re so fucking dead!” you screamed at how close his voice was, and flung yourself into the front seat, slamming the door and miraculously managing to lock it just before he reached it.

Wasting no more time you shoved the key into the ignition and twisted, so close to sweet escape that you were actually laughing.

 _Click_. Nothing. You tried turning the key again, smile dying on your lips.

 _Click_.

 _Nothing_.

Your blood froze in your veins and for the first time you were actually more than a little frightened.

“Looks like someone forgot to shut off her lights. . ain’t that a bitch.” you looked up at him through the window with wide (e/c) eyes, suspecting your newfound fear must have shone right through.

You twisted the key one more time frantically and got the same results, in a rush of emotion you banged your hands on the wheel and screamed. The man seemed to wait for your tantrum to pass,

“Get out of the car,” he growled, “time to face some consequences kiddo.” there was no way your were willingly getting out of the car. You slowly looked up at him through the dirty glass again, he had a soft misleading smile on his face that would’ve looked inviting to a girl who hadn’t mangled his Impala.

Gulping you shook your head slowly,

“Please go away,” your voice had gotten so small as you realized just how deep you had buried yourself, “I’m really sorry I broke your lights, I - I just had a bad day. . .” _Those eyes._

There was something behind them, something dangerous that normally would have driven you wild, but right now all they made you want to do was run. His white teeth flashed brightly in the darkness, and his deep chuckle made you jump.

His hands were now shoved casually in his army green jacket, and he leaned back with a smile on his face too look at the stars,

“Last chance to come out here, babe.” he said with a false sense of kindness, “I’m getting you out one way or the other, nobody messes with Baby and just drives off into the sunset. No way.”

Swiveling your head you saw nothing but darkness, you were completely alone and honestly feeling desperate now.

“I said I was _sorry_ , what more do you _want_?” you cried, “I’ll - I’ll pay for the damages, just please _leave_!” This situation was escalating quickly, and you wished to Hell you had just driven straight home from work.

Without warning his elbow connected hard with the glass, startling you out of your thoughts. Cracks spidered out from where he hit it, and you immediately dove into the passenger seat to protect your head.

Laying on your side across the front seat you scrunched your legs up to your chest until you were curled into a ball on the passenger seat. Another blow to the window made you squeak and hug your knees tighter, he was going to get into the car. . .

That much was clear, but what really scared you was what he would do after. _Time to face some consequences? What does that mean?_ By the third hit the glass shattered and you screamed as thick glass rained around you.

Peeking out from under your arms, you watched paralyzed while he jerked the door handle and ripped the door the rest of the way open.

Instead of immediately dragging you from the car like you expected he would, he propped one arm on the roof, one on the open door and leaned down to look at your frozen body on the seat.

The only sounds were your heavy breathing, and your heartbeat pounding in your ears. It seemed like he knew that the longer he watched you like that, the more your fear grew. So when he finally reached for your ankle, you practically shrieked and tried to scramble away from him.

“No, no don’t touch me! _Please_ let me go!” he grinned, seemingly pleased with himself, and you had to choke back frightened sobs. His large rough hand wrapped completely around your ankle and he pulled you halfway out the door with fluid ease, ignoring your squeaking and yelling.

You beat at his chest when he basically bear hugged you, but it didn’t faze him as he lifted you from the car.

“Get _off_ of me!” you screeched. The big man slammed you into the side of your car so hard it sent breath whooshing from your lungs, and you gasped for air, trying to curl away from him.

With him being so close, you really felt how much bigger than you he was, how much stronger. How absolutely fucked you would be if he decided he wanted to hurt you. The realization that he could do whatever he pleased made you start to panic, you began to shake with helplessness and you brought your hands up weakly to cover your _eyes_ of all things. _Who the fuck does that?_

You heard him snort and you flinched away from him, barely suppressing a whimper,

“You know I thought you’d be a _Hell_ of a lot braver,” you could hear the laughter dancing in his deep voice, “especially with that show you put on, fucking up my car, thought I’d caught myself a wild one. . . Guess I was wrong.”

He tilted your face up to his with a surprisingly gentle finger, and you looked up into his green eyes through your teary ones. They were flashing with something, as if he was daring you to make a move. . . So you did.

Summoning up your remaining dignity you _spat_ directly in his face, immediately regretting your decision when you saw his expression. There was a tight smile on his face, and he blinked rapidly a few times.

“There she is,” he mumbled quietly to himself. You shrunk back against the car, sensing that you were only experiencing the calm before the storm. The fingers that were holding your chin up wiped across his face, collecting the moisture, and then he did something that made your heart stop.

The man licked his fingers clean. _Thoroughly_.

All while boring those hooded green eyes into yours. Despite yourself the visual made your eyes glaze over, and you felt your face heat up when you realized he could probably tell. Your knees went weak as he sucked two thick digits between those full lips.

He kept his mouth slightly open so you could watch that soft pink tongue work over them and between them, all you could do was think about what else that mouth must be good at.

The idea had you absently rubbing your thighs together, attempting to get some friction down below. His eyes travelled down, noticing your movement before you did.

“Oh no honey, none of that.” you froze and he chuckled, “you haven’t even been punished for wreckin Baby yet.” you felt heat pool between your thighs at the suggestion in his voice.

_What’s happening to me? This guy wants to hurt me! Hello?!_

Your eyes widened as you remembered yourself, and he rolled his eyes at your sudden change in attitude.

“Oh _relax_ kid,” he grumbled sounding a little irritated. When he jerked you off of your car, you started to panic again and tears built back up behind your eyes,

“Wait stop, let _go_ of me!” you pulled at your arm, but his grip wasn’t budging. You dug your bare heels into the dirt road, wincing when sharp gravel scraped at your skin. He was pulling you roughly to his car, and you finally let go of the sobs you’d been holding in,

“Stop _please_!” you begged the man, “Please don’t hurt me!” you sobbed and fought although your strength was weakening rapidly, but he stopped outside the back door and turned to you with a smirk on his face.

“Please don’t hurt me. . . _what_?” he looked down on you, knowingly intimidating you with your difference in size. You were at a loss.

“I’m waiting.” he raised his eyebrows and it clicked,

“Um. . .Pl -please don’t hurt me. . . _Sir_?” you whispered fearfully, unsure it was what he wanted, but a smile broke across his features. He was pleased.

“Good girl,” he praised in a rough voice, and glanced away to open the back door. When he felt you stiffen again he said, “Calm down I’m not gonna hurt ya. . . Well _much_.”

“What?” you squeaked and pulled on him again, earning a dark chuckle from the man.

“Oh don’t worry babe, you’ll _love_ it. I promise.” with that he slid into the back seat and pulled you down with him, not even bothering to close the door.

You were over his lap with your ass in the air in seconds, staring at the floor that was only inches from your face now. The feeling of rough hands bunching up your dress, prompted you to struggle.

Kicking out and scratching at the floor, proved to be useless once he pinned you to his lap with a heavy arm braced across your back, and one barring the back of your knees. Warm full lips pressed against your ass, and you jerked.

He planted kisses across your sensitive skin that had you whimpering, when his teeth grazed across a cheek you moaned loudly.

“Does my little slut like that?” _Oh God what’s happening to me?_

“Y- _yes_ ,” you whimpered wantonly. A sharp swat landed on your ass and you cried out at the sudden sting,

“Yes what?” the hard edge to his voice only added to your arousal,

“Oh God. . . Yes _Sir_ ,” you groaned while he rubbed the sting away. You found yourself pushing up into his palm, Jesus you were so horny. You had no idea you needed this so much,

“Now how many times do you think you deserve to be spanked for smashing my headlights, baby?”

“How ever many you think Daddy,” your eyes flew open when you realized what you just said,

“Oh _fuck_ honey,” he shifted on the seat and you felt his excitement pressing on your belly, you moaned at the feeling. “I think my little girl needs 20, how does that sound?”

“ _Please_ Daddy,” you ground against his erection, and his hand came down hard on your ass.

“ _Ahh_!” you cried out,

“Count slut,” he commanded and brought his hand down on the other cheek, you squealed,

“Two!” you couldn’t believe how much this turned you on, nothing like this had ever been done to you before. By hit five your eyes were watering a little from the stinging, but the man began to talk to distract you,

“So little girl. . .” another slap and you counted like a good girl, “wanna know all the things I’m gonna do to my little slut?” another spank,

“Nine! Yes, _yes_ Daddy!” you practically sobbed. You squealed when he tore away your lace panties, and ran two fingers across your throbbing sex,

“Fuck girl you’re already so wet for me, you smell so good.” you tried to push against his fingers but he took them away. His hand came down again, the sharpness more prominent without your panties, but holy _shit_ it felt amazing.

“T-ten. . .” you were latched onto his leg with a death grip, “ _please_ touch me Sir.”

“Not yet baby,” another blow, “Can’t wait to taste you bitch, oh fuck can’t wait to fit my tongue deep in your wet little cunt.” that shot straight through your sopping heat, and you bucked on his lap,

“Oh please. . . _Need_ it. . . _Please_!” you begged shamelessly, you needed him to touch you. _Smack_!

“Is my little slut counting?” he warned,

“Fifteen,” you panted. How could this be turning you on so much? His hand came down again and you screamed without a thought, “Fuck _harder_!” He groaned and obliged, spanking your sensitive skin so hard you were writhing in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

The next three took so long you thought you were going to black out from sheer horniness.

“How you feeling babe?” he asked softly when he was done, “Daddy, wasn’t too rough on his baby girl was he?” he was rubbing your backside that was probably cherry red by now, and you felt him plant a soft kiss to each cheek,

“No your little slut feels amazing,” you could feel how much that particular pet name turned him on, so you ventured to use it.

“Oh yeah? You think you’ve been a good girl?” there was a smile in his voice, “Want me to eat you out? Would you like that?” the fucker knew you would like that,

“Yes. . . Oh _God_ please Sir!” you were nodding frantically, and your sex pulsed at the thought of him doing anything like that to you.

“Well since you beg so nicely,” he swiftly pushed you to your feet so you were standing outside of the car, then he swung his legs so he was sitting in front of you, his face level with your sex.

Holding eye contact with you, he reached out and lifted your left leg, propping your foot high up on the inside door handle so you were spread wide for him. Your right knee almost buckled when the cool night air ghosted across your folds, and as his face slowly drew nearer obscene whimpers began pouring from your lips.

He continued to stare up at you when he planted a single soft kiss to your pussy with those warm beautiful lips, and you bucked up toward his face only to have him pull away with a wicked grin.

“Please Daddy _please_!” you begged breathlessly, “Eat me oh God - _lick_ me Sir!”

“Fuck. You got it babe,” you tired to watch him, but as soon as you felt his hot open mouth on you, there was no way you could keep your eyes open. He licked hard, lapping up your juices at your opening, and pulling long licks all the way up your slit. But everytime he bypassed the place you most needed him to touch.

You were practically sobbing with pleasure, arching your back and pushing against his greedy mouth, you’d never imagined a man actually existed who so blatantly enjoyed tasting you. Naturally your fingers pushed into his hair to attempt to hold him closer into you,

“No touching.” you felt his lips move against you while he spoke, “unless baby girl wants Daddy to stop.” hearing him used the title sparked yet another wave of desire through you, so after flailing your arms desperately for a moment, you reached forward to grip the roof of the Impala and he got right back to eating you.

There was no denying how much he was loving it either, his primal growls and hungry moans were rumbling through your core, causing your entire body to spasm with pleasure. The wet noises his mouth was making on you pussy only added to your lust filled craze.

“Who’s the boss, bitch?” he grumbled into your core. You almost couldn’t form words, but you managed to whine,

“You - oh _God_ you are - You’re the boss! Feels _so_ good Sir. . .” As soon as his tongue finally hit your clit, you got loud, crying out as he focused on that little bundle of nerves. He pushed his face so firmly against you that you started to stumble back a little, but his hands flashed out with lightning speed under your thighs and gripped your ass.

He used his reach to pull your pussy more firmly against his stubbled face and you screamed at the amazing feeling of his course hairs scratching the insides of your thighs. He growled and lifted his mouth away only long enough to say,

“Hold on.” and he lifted you off of the ground, your thighs forced onto his shoulders by his forearms, and his hands on your ass supporting you from falling backward. He was standing, tongue still swirling between your thighs, hitting all the right places.

You flailed your arms feeling like you might fall backward when he started walking, then latched your fingers into his hair, the only place you could really grab. He growled into your sex while he walked to the back of the Impala, and you screamed at the sensation,

“Oh God I’m so close _fuck_ please!” you babbled. Then he was slamming you backward onto the metal trunk, holding your legs open so wide your knees touched the cold metal on either side of you,

“Jesus you taste so good babydoll,” he growled, “you wanna come babe?”

“Yes Daddy _please_ let me come, I wanna come all over your face. . . Daddy - please!” he ran two thick fingers down your slit and slowly worked them into your wet heat, your hands were kneading his hair feverishly and attempting to pull him closer. Even with just two fingers you felt full,

“My little slut’s so tight,” in no time he was pumping them quickly in and out twisting and turning in time with his hot mouth on your clit. You chanced a look down on him and noticed that his other arm was moving as well and he was groaning loudly, but the arm disappeared behind the edge of the Impala.

It took you a few seconds to realize what he was doing and then it hit you. _He’s jerking off_.

The man was eating you out and jerking off simultaneously.

You moaned loudly at the look of bliss on his face, and the image of how you two must look popping into your mind. Feeling a little useless you attempted to reach down to where he was working himself, but he batted you away with a growl,

“I said no touching bitch,” Delicious tingling pressure was igniting inside of you, centered on your core and building so rapidly that you were panting and mewling like a crazy person.

“Wanna - Wanna feel you Sir,” you whimpered needily and you felt him smile against you,

“Later baby.” was he husky reply. You were at the edge, arching off of the trunk onto his fingers when he curled them inside of you and hit a spot that previous men had such a hard time finding,

“Oh my God!” you screamed as he expertly ran his rough thick fingers over your G-spot over and over. He sucked your clit into his mouth, swirled his tongue simultaneously, and you were gone. Nothing else existed besides what he was doing between your legs, it was like you were blacking out, unable to perceive anything besides pleasure.

You came down slowly, and were surprised to find the man licking you gently through your orgasm until your body stopped spasming. He had clearly come as well and was shuddering minutely post climax, you felt a little disappointed that he didn’t let you help out with that.

“Fuck baby you are _loud_ ,” he grinned up at you from between your thighs, that was a view you could get used to. He slid his fingers still wet with your juices into his mouth and you watched him suck them clean. He removed them with a loud pop,

“You taste good sweetie, sorry for dragging that out, but I could’ve done that for hours.” you looked at him like he was crazy, he’d just given you the most mind blowing orgasm of your life.

Feeling a little brave you twisted slightly and gripped the wrist he’d used to pleasure himself and pulled it to your face, not breaking eye contact, you ran your tongue over his fingers that were still wet with his come. He inhaled slightly while he watched you, his pupils dilating, and after a minute or two of your show he drew his hand away with a grin.

“You’re sexy,” he said simply in that gravelly voice of his. He seemed to be thinking of something, with his face still inches away from your dripping pussy like it was no big deal,

“What’s your name sugar, I wanna know before I fuck your brains out.” you shivered loving the sound of that,

“ ,” you said sounding completely wrecked, “ _your’s_?” he grinned widely,

“Name’s Dean,” he gave you a wink that made you want to pass out, “Dean Winchester.”

_Wow, what a name. . ._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. You mangled the Impala. How dare you.
> 
> Second chapter is finished and will be posted within 24 hours :) Comments are welcome as always! And you can bet you will be seeing more of Dean!
> 
> P.S. I tagged for the whole story, so there are tags on here that you will only see in the second chapter!


	2. The Best Kind of Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a game in mind, that turns out to be even more exciting than you could have imagined. He asks you a question your not sure how to answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit sexual content ahead! Proceed with caution :) and, of course, enjoy!

Dean lifted you off of the Impala and planted you on your feet, no doubt seeing the way your knees were quaking. He bent down low to grab at the hem of your dress, and before you realized what was happening you were completely naked in front of the practical stranger.

His eyes roamed your body hungerly and you fought the insane urge to cover your chest, he had already been up close and personal with your most private area after all. Before you could feel too self conscious he finally spoke,

“So fucking gorgeous , you’re beautiful. . . Can’t wait to _ruin_ you,” you gasped embarrassingly loud and he chuckled,

“Have you always been this forward?” you ventured to ask, feeling that since you weren’t in the middle of a scene you could speak normally. He shrugged with a lopsided grin,

“I figure you might as well say what you mean while you got the chance,” he stared at you levelly, “If not what’s the point? Who are you trying to hide from?” you blinked.

“Well then can I just say,” you started already feeling a blush rising on your cheeks, his eyes crinkled in the corners when he saw how shy you felt, “there has never been a man who’s made me come like that. . . in fact, I’ve never come so hard in my _life_.” he raised his eyebrows and you felt like you might burst out of your skin.

_I can’t believe I just said that. . . And I can’t beleive it sounded so. . . Hot._

“Well I _do_ have a reputation to uphold babe,” he wrapped an arm around your hips and pulled you close, his jacket and jeans rubbing deliciously on your bare skin. Goosebumps rose and you shivered against him, but you held eye contact,

“Is that so Mr. Winchester?” a low sound came from his chest and his eyes darkened with lust,

“Oh baby you haven’t seen the half of it,” it sounded almost like a warning, but you were feeling brave,

“Actually, I haven’t seen _any_ of it.” you stated matter of factly relishing the way his eyebrows raised minutely, “Why are you still wearing clothes, Dean?” his mouth opening in a 'O' of understanding and he nodded a few times, causing you to giggle like a school girl.

This guy was gonna be the death of you.

“Well there’s a reason for that,” you cocked your head slightly, “I want to play a little game with you. . .” he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, your spoke with laughter in your voice,

“What kind of game?” he leaned down to your ear, brushing your (h/c) hair back with disarming gentleness, his hot breath on your earlobe making you shudder.

“I want you to _run_ from me baby,” it was a low husky whisper and once again you felt heat pooling low in your belly. Your mouth was close to his ear, his stubble was scraping your soft cheek slightly,

“R- _run_?” your voice was shaky with excitement, and you gasped when he pushed his lips against your temple softly while just barely nodding. He straightened to look down into your (e/c) eyes.

His expression was primal, like a predator eyeing his prey and your stomach exploded in butterflies. After a moment of tense silence he said simply with a hard edge,

“Run.” And you did.

You turned and scrambled on bare feet around the Impala and in a split second decision made for the corn field at a dead sprint. Shimmying between thick stocks of corn you frantically tried to get as much distance from him as you could,

“Oh  . . .” you heard him singsong through the corn. He sounded close, but like he was. . .In _front_ of you? How was that even possible? So you turned slightly, hoping to sneak your way around him. A freezing cold drop of rain splatted in the center of your head and you couldn’t help but squeal at the surprise.

“You aren’t very good at being quiet sweetheart,” his voice was off to your left now and you picked up the pace as the cold rain really started to pour.

Your nakedness was making this whole experience much more exciting than it already would have been, the smooth corn stalks brushed over your body, putting your senses on high alert.

Each touch felt like a hand caressing your bare skin, and soon you were panting with arousal and exertion. The rain was really coming down now, chilling the outer layers of your skin while your insides were burning hotter than a wood stove.

Every time you thought about being captured by Dean it was like a lead weight dropped in your stomach, unleashing butterflies and excitement each time. Out of nowhere the little path you were on stopped abruptly and the tall stalks became too dense to get through,

“ _Shit_.” you spun around and sure enough Dean was casually standing a few paces back from you with a shit eating grin on his face,

“Turn on a dead end sweetcheeks?” he leered, and you whipped your head around looking for an escape, turning your back to him for a millisecond. However when you turned back around expecting to be accosted, Dean was gone.

It was like he’d disappeared.

“Dean?” you called tentatively taking a few uncertain steps back down the path. The pouring rain made it difficult to hear anything, but there was no mistaking his deep echoing laugh seeming to be coming from everywhere at once.

Your breath was quaky, and you couldn’t believe how much he was getting to you. In fact when you walked you could feel your slickness spreading between your legs, as proof of how powerful anticipation can really be.

Coming up on a corner, you began to tiptoe like that would stop him from seeing you come around it. He wasn’t there. You found yourself in a little clearing with three paths sprouting in different directions,

“Choose wisely baby doll. . .” you heard him chant. _Where the fuck is he?!_

Throwing caution to the wind, you lit out quickly down the right path, too distracted to notice exactly how cold the fat rain drops were on your exposed skin. With no footsteps warning you, a hard body plowed into you from the side and set you hurtling to the ground.

Now face down on your stomach you could hear him breathing heavily above you, but something told you it wasn’t from running,

“Caught ya,” he growled, and leaned down to your ear. Something was different about him though, when you felt his hard body press firmly against your back. Then it hit you. Dean was no longer wearing a shirt.

_Oh._

“You made that too easy baby girl.” his breath made you shiver into the wet ground, and you slowly rolled over.

“Something tells me this isn’t your first time hunting someone down,” oddly enough the truth in your words didn’t bother you, “And maybe I _wanted_ to get caught. . .” well that was bullshit, he’d caught you fair and square.

His face was so close to yours, and you couldn’t take your eyes away from his lips when he licked them. All you wanted to do was feel that muscled body that was hovering inches over you,

“Can - Can I touch you now Sir?” he closed his eyes at the title, and lowered himself against your body with his hands braced on either side of your shoulders so he didn’t squish you.

For that you were grateful, although you couldn’t think of a better way to suffocate.

You whimpered at the feeling of him pressed up against you, and reached out to touch him greedily. This man is fucking perfect! His mouth latched onto your neck and you groaned while you tilted your head back, exposing more skin to him.

He sucked and nipped around your clavicle and pulse point, before dipping low to suck a nipple into his mouth. Hard.

“ _Ahh_!” you cried out, letting your hands flash to his hair and tangle in it while he bit down lightly on your sensitive nub. “Fuck Dean. .” you moaned, getting lost in the sensation.

His hand snuck down to your pulsing wet core, and sunk two fingers in deep without so much as a “may I”, causing you to arch up against him, mouth open in a silent scream. His thumb pressed against your clit, and he moved it in firm slow circles.

You jumped each time this thumb pressed against that sweet spot, like a bolt of lightning shot through you. Babbling incoherent nonsense you reached down to where his strong hand was working, fingers pulling in and out tortuously slow, scissoring in time with his thumb on your clit.

You bunched up dead corn husks and grass in both hands as he brought you hurtling toward the edge of release yet again,

“Oh _God_. . . _please, please, please_ ,” you whimpered, writhing beneath him and spreading your legs wide while he worked your pussy with expert fingers. You were still repeating the word 'please' when his full lips skimmed up your jaw and pressed against your open mouth, kissing you for the first time since this all started.

It all seemed kind of backward.

His tongue swiped into your open mouth and you copied him, tasting the man for the first time. The dull taste of whiskey flooded your taste buds and you moaned brokenly into his mouth while his fingers kept up their amazing rhythm.

He sucked your lower lip into his mouth and bit down enough to make you jerk in sudden pain, but not enough to draw blood, then his tongue delved back in tasting you greedily. Your pleas were muffled into his mouth, but he quickened the pace of his thumb and drove his fingers deep, hitting your sweet spot yet again.

Your body was spasming with your building orgasm,

“Go ahead, come for me baby girl.” he mumbled against your lips. You absolutely fell apart beneath the man, he captured your mouth again as you came, hungerly swallowing your scream as your body went rigid.

The feeling of his fingers trying to move as your walls squeezed them was indescribable. You came down slowly until you collapsed like a bag of bones on the wet ground,

“Holy shit Dean, I don’t - I don’t know if I can _move_. . .” you slurred earning you a chuckle from the man,

“Well you better, we haven’t even gotten to the main event yet.” he said huskily and pressed his bulge against your leg for emphasis. You groaned at the thought of him being inside of you, “I just had to make sure you were wet enough to take me gorgeous.” you blinked at the sobering statement,

“Like _two_ _orgasms_ wet?” you asked incredulously, “Not that I’m complaining, because - _wow_ \- but what the Hell are you packing?” then you had a thought. . . You once watched a video of a man who had the girth of a coke can, and you paled a little.

That didn’t look comfortable for either party.

“Oh God. . . _Coke_ can penis?” you whispered nervously, and he looked taken aback for a moment, then burst into boisterous laughter above you.

“No honey, I wouldn’t just spring that on a girl,” he was still chuckling, “I’m just being extra careful. . . especially since you’re fuckin _tight_ sugar.” you reddened at how explicit he was being, and then tried to turn your sexy back on to make up for your awkwardness,

“Well then. . . Why don’t you let me see hot stuff,” you winced internally at the pet name, but he seemed into it so you batted your lashes at him. He fluidly rocked back until he was upright, still straddling you, but towering over you all the same.

Now that his body wasn’t completely covering yours, you noticed exactly how hard it was raining and had to blink away the raindrops, giggling at the novelty of it all.

He sat back on his heels and watched you scan his body with a confident posture and a stern expression, you glanced at him while you ran your shaking hands up his muscular torso, then up and around his flawless biceps.

_Jesus this guy is fit._

There was an odd tattoo over his heart, that gave you pause and he sighed heavily while you traced it in wonder. When you looked up at his face his eyes were closed lightly while you massaged his perfect body lightly, exploring him, all of his scars and freckles spattered here and there. . .

You wanted to memorize this man.

Silently encouraging yourself, you undid his belt buckle and whipped it out of the loop holes like you’d seen people do in the movies, then tossed it over your head into the corn.

You were grinning widely at how sexy you felt, and you looked up to catch his eye,

“You’re so god damned cute ,” he murmured and your smile fell slightly,

“Just _cute_?” you whispered while you undid his faded jeans, he hummed in contentment.

“And _so_ fuckin sexy,” there it is, “c’mere.” he grabbed the back of your head and pulled you up into a heated kiss. You reached down and shoved his jeans and boxers down while he worked his lips over yours, and you felt his hard member curving up between your bodies.

Grinding your stomach against it earned you a growl and a nip in the kiss, then he released your head and you plunked back down, leaving you eye level with Dean’s manhood.

You felt your eyes widen as you studied him for a moment for the first time, but you knew he was watching you so you willed yourself to not look too intimidated by his size. He wasn’t _monstrous_ or anything, coke can penis by no means, but he was _definitely_ the most well endowed man you’d run across. . .

And he was obviously longer than average which was fabulous, however his girth was what intimidated you in the end, he was _thick_.

While the image before you had the butterflies causing a ruckus, it definitely wasn’t going to make you turn tail and run - Hell no - in fact you could already feel the molten heat pooling in the pit of your stomach at the thought of Dean inside of you.

It took you less than five seconds to work all of that through your head, and then you were reaching for it. Wrapping your small hand around him and feeling up and down, the man rumbled with approval.

You chanced a look up at him and he was staring down at you so intensely you squirmed a bit, in the darkness his eyes looked almost black, darkened with lust and need. You shivered at the intense picture and turned your attention back to the task at hand.

Using your hand, you guided his length to your mouth and took him in, focusing on only the tip at first.

Swirling your tongue around the first most sensitive inches until he was moaning at the feeling, then you sucked it in, continuing your swirling motion with your tongue on the inside.

You could feel him naturally rocking gently back and forth, so you pulled off of him with a pop and began to work your hand up and down, wetting the length of his dick. Beads of precum began to seep from the tip and you experimentally pressed your thumb against the small slit, causing him to practically growl at you.

You didn’t dare look up at his face just yet,

“Quit teasing ,” his breath was harsh with need, so you gave him what he wanted.

All at once you took him into your mouth, pushing until he was well into your throat and your gag reflex was demanding attention. You closed your eyes and breathed through your nose, willing your muscles to relax, but you felt your throat seize up around him despite your best efforts and he stiffened at the feeling,

“F-Fuck,” he stuttered grabbing onto your head.

To avoid the natural reaction to teasing your gag reflex, you backed off until he was only partially in your mouth, and gripped the rest of him with your hand. You worked up and down his length, alternating and combining squeezing, sucking, and licking until Dean was pulling your hair and panting.

He was so fucking hard between your lips. He spoke but his words were tight,

“Enough. . .” he was shaking, trying to hold back from the feel of it. All you wanted to do was please him so you automatically released him with a loud sloppy pop. “Fuck baby you’re so amazing,” he murmured, and you could feel his heart thumping above your head, still faster than normal as his body relaxed.

Your breathing was harsh as you sucked in precious air, he pulled back looking concerned,

“My little girl alright?” you nodded quickly feeling empty between your legs, and you sat up to rub against his body.

“Better than alright, need you _now_ Daddy. . .” you panted wantonly and he grinned,

“That’s my girl,” Dean bent down and kissed you tenderly, more slowly than he had in the past. He swiped his tongue across your lips and you granted him access while he smoothly took you both back down to the ground.

An idea sparked in your head and you pushed insistently on Dean’s right shoulder, making sure to never break the kiss.

Apparently getting the hint, the big man rolled to the side and you followed him, swinging your leg over him in one fluid motion so you were now straddling him.

_Holy shit when did I get so good at being sexy?_

You pulled your mouth from his and looked down on the beautiful man, grinding on his throbbing member roughly. Dean’s jaw set at your actions and you took pity on him, raising up and breaking contact with his dick.

“Wanna ride you Sir,” you whispered thickly, shivering at the cold rain still falling from the sky. Instead of answering you, Dean reached between your legs. You gasped at the feel of his hand brushing across your folds.

He expertly aligned himself with your entrance, and grasped your hip with his other hand. You were absolutely trembling with anticipation. Rubbing yourself on his tip caused Dean to buck up slightly against you, and begin pushing you down by your hip.

“ _Slowly_. . .” you whispered while gently lowering down onto his thick length, halfway down you threw your head back and cried out at the wonderful stretch, the rain hitting your face while you dug your fingernails into the smooth skin on Dean’s chest.

You let yourself sink down onto him completely, mind blown at how fucking full you felt.

It was incredible.

You were getting stretched more than you ever had been in your life, and you knew you would never be able to get enough of him. “Jesus Christ,” Dean groaned under you, coaxing you to experimentally circle your hips.

You gasped aloud at the feeling, and he brought his other hand to your hip to gently begin moving you up and down. You could already feel your orgasm building as your internal involuntary muscles began clenching around him, as if testing the waters themselves.

“Dean - Dean - Dean,” you sang his name every time you came down on him, and he moved his hands up to pinch your nipples and palm your breasts. You were still moving up and down at a deliciously slow pace, but you needed more. . .

You wanted him to be in total control.

So you halted your movements until he opened his eyes to look at you, then you leaned down and whispered,

“Fucking _ruin_ me, Dean Winchester.” his eyes darkened instantly and he flipped you onto your back so quickly you could’ve blinked and missed it, but he never came out of your body.

Then he thrust himself hard inside of you eliciting a scream from your lips, you reached down to rub your clit - needing release - but he grabbed both of your wrists and pinned them into the wet ground with one big hand.

You jerked on your arms and found his grip to be as unrelenting as the pace he was fucking into you with. He was grunting with each thrust, the sound was so animal to you, and he leaned down to take a nipple into his mouth.

You arched up into him, feeling your orgasm pooling in between your thighs. Dean was pushing into you so forcefully that you were scooting across the ground with every plunge, so he wrapped an arm around you hip and began pulling you to meet his thrusts.

He was bottoming out repeatedly, dragging deliciously against your g-spot everytime, and you were practically sobbing with pleasure.

 _I bet this won’t feel so great tomorrow, when I try to walk or - you know- . . ._ stand _._

Every sense seemed to be on high alert. You had goosebumps from the cool night air, and even the rain felt like it was pulsing with electricity as it ran in little rivers all along your body.

Opening your eyes to gaze up at Dean, you noticed that there was actually steam rising lazily up off of the two of you, he caught your gaze and gave you a loin melting grin before dipping his head to your neck. Idly you could feel your nails raking into his back, but you couldn’t stop it.

Dean bit into your neck enough to make you scream, and then began sucking and licking the sting away, before smashing his lips to yours. You were yelping and crying out into his mouth just about every time his hips met yours, and out of nowhere your pussy clenched around his thickness.

You were blindsided with the orgasm, and you _shrieked_ with pleasure, seizing up and pulling at your wrists pinned above your head.

Dean hadn’t come with you, instead you came down to feel his dick still pumping in and out of your aching pussy with an all new ferocity.

 His hand snaked down between you with his free hand and rubbed hard circles into your oversensitive clit, never letting up on his punishing thrusts.

You screamed and convulsed at the feeling of being over stimulated, but he didn’t let up on you, instead he pushed you right past that uncomfortable stage of post orgasm right into yet another building climax,

“Love to make you scream, wanna hear every little noise you make while I fuck you.” he murmured hazily, you whimpered loudly at the sound of his sexy voice.

“Need you to come with me sweetheart,” he panted with his forehead pressed to yours, “can you do it baby?” you were nodding and staring directly into those amazing green eyes. Those eyes would haunt you forever. You spoke, delirious with pleasure,

“Wh - whatever you want. . . Yes, _yes_ ,” at your consent, Dean rose up, shifted his hips, and hooked your knees over his shoulders. When he continued to ram into you ruthlessly, you knew you were done for.

The drastic change in angle suddenly connected him with that sweet spot hidden deep in your core.

“Oh God fuck _yes_! Fuck me -  _Dean_!” you wailed, wrapping your legs tightly around the back of his neck. “Harder - Oh fuck yes - _harder_!” he picked up the pace and you could feel the pressure building up between your legs.

In the back of your mind you were floored that Dean was _lasting_ this long.

Dean was fucking you hard and fast into the ground, you were so close to the edge of your fourth climax that you couldn’t see straight, and he was hitting deep inside of you on every drive.

“Wanna hear you _scream_ my name,” you felt his breath on your ear, “come for me, one last time.” you thrust up as much as you could to impale yourself onto his dick with one final thrust that sent you flying over the pleasure precipice,

" _Dean_! Oh fuck Dean!” you screamed into the rain. The clenching of your walls sent the man hurtling through his own climax, and you felt his tense and shudder above you with a loud guttural groan.

He filled you with his heat and in the back of your mind you thanked the heavens for birth control, for making spontaneous adventures like this possible. Slickness practically poured from your opening in rushes of wet heat, and your eyes flew open at the feeling of it running down your thighs and ass.

_That’s never happened before. Then again I've never come four times in a row before either._

Your limbs gave out as you came back down from your high and when he rose back to allow your legs to drop off of his shoulders, you completely collapsed on the ground beneath him.

With a light sweet kiss to your lips, Dean gently eased his softening dick from your ultra sensitive pussy causing you to whine slightly at the pulling feeling. He collapsed down beside you heavily and wasted no time in pulling you to his chest.

As if the rain sensed you had both finished, it slowed to a light mist, fog began to roll in to surround the two of you and you shivered at the sentiment of it all.

You laid your ear against his bare chest, and listened to his steady slowing heartbeat happily. Your whole body still felt energized, and you were fighting the strong urge to giggle like a schoolgirl when a sad thought popped into your brain.

“You don’t have to lay with me. . .” you whispered remembering what this all really was, “It would actually be less painful for me if you’d just leave.” you swallowed thickly as you recalled your shitty boring life that was waiting for you in the morning.

Dean was only a glorious distraction for a night.

And that’s all he wanted, no doubt. However Dean pulled back to look at you, and you tried to hide your face in his chest so he wouldn’t see how upset you actually were,

“I don’t do anything I don’t want to ,” you felt his chest rumble with his low words, “and believe me doll, laying here in this soaking wet cornfield with a beautiful girl is _definitely_ something I want to do.”

“Don’t say that. . .” you swallowed more emotion, and you felt his hard arms constrict firmly around you.

“You really are somethin' else kid,” he tilted your face up to his and kissed you sweetly on the lips, “What would you say if. . .” he trailed off looking uncertain for the first time since you met him,

“What?” you blinked, “Oh crap, you don’t have aids do you?” he chuckled at you,

“No. . . I was just gonna ask if you. . “ he looked into your (e/c) eyes with sincerity and a hint of vulnerability before he finally said what he meant,

“If you’re the type of girl to drop everything and run away with a green eyed stranger.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to know your answer! Comment away lovelies :) Thanks for reading, this was a fun one to write! 
> 
> Comments about the story in general are welcome as always of course!


End file.
